¿Aceptas?
by Suki90
Summary: RE-EDITADO El amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede haber en este universo, puede derrumbar barreras, puede incluso sobrevivir al paso del tiempo. REEDITADO.


**Disclaimer:** Kirarin Revolution no me pertenece, todos los derechos le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora An Nakahara.

* * *

**¿Aceptas?**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio, uno que muchos japoneses habían decidido aprovechar para salir un rato. Se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros, hacía días que la nieve no había dejado de caer por lo que el sentir un poco de calor los había animado de sobremanera.

El clima se mantuvo así casi todo el día para gusto de la ciudadanía. La gente se había llegado a divertir tanto que no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde.

En uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad se podía ver a una joven mujer de unos 23 años sentada en una de las bancas que estaban frente a la fuente del centro del parque.

Como ese día había hecho bastante calor, raro para la estación en la que estaban, había decidido vestir una playera ajustada color rosa, unos pantalones cortos color negro y unas sandalias blancas que hacían juego con el sombrero que traía puesto. Y como accesorio extra, unos lentes de sol color negro.

A pesar del sombrero que traía puesto se podía apreciar el largo de su castaño cabello, al ser ondulado este le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

La joven parecía estar completamente quieta, no parecía que moviese un solo músculo… de lejos. Más en realidad uno podía notar el leve movimiento que el cuerpo de la mujer producía; claro, esto sólo si te acercabas a ella, al ser tan sólo un leve titiritar no era muy notorio.

Las manos de la joven mujer se posaron sobre sus piernas y formaron un puño.

—_Cielos, ¿por qué tarda tanto?_ —comenzó a quejarse mentalmente al tiempo en que elevaba sus manos y las frotaba un poco— _Debería darle vergüenza, él fue quién me citó aquí; él es quién debería esperar aquí sentado, no yo. Que irresponsable _—pensó para sí un poco molesta. Al pasar los minutos la temperatura iba descendiendo por lo que decidió levantarse y comenzar a caminar, así podría generar un poco de calor.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, se vería ridícula pero era mejor eso a congelarse; bendita la hora en la que decidió no llevar un suéter.

Hubiera seguido caminando alrededor de la banca de no haber sido por unas cuantas risas que escuchó cerca de ella. Giró su rostro hacia la dirección de la fuente y ahí pudo ver a los dueños de las risas que acababa de escuchar.

Un leve sonrojó se hizo presente en sus mejillas y a la vez un poco de envidia se dejó ver en sus ojos.

Quienes estaban en el parque eran nada más ni nada menos que un montón de parejas, parejas que se veían muy acarameladas. La muchacha vio por unos cuantos segundos a quienes habían decidido pasar un buen rato en aquel parque antes de bajar la mirada. Comenzó a sentir un poco más de molestia, era la única que no estaba con su pareja, la cual por cierto ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente vió como es que una de las parejas se besaba con ternura, lo cual hizo que su leve sonrojo se incrementara y volviera a desviar la mirada.

Aquello hizo que se sintiera un poco incomoda, esa pareja acababa de hacer lo que ella había querido hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero que por vergüenza no se había animado: Besarse.

Pronto en su mente se imaginó a su pareja a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella, más esta imagen se desvaneció cuando la joven de cabello castaño movió bruscamente su cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente gracias a esa fantasía.

Cielos, era increíble… ese tipo de escenas las había hecho ya millones de veces, en películas, dramas, etc.; pero claro, todos eran falsos. Ella todavía no había dado su primer beso. Sí, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta sus labios seguían siendo vírgenes. Tenía pareja, pero eso no significaba que ya lo había besado; lo había intentado, pero la vergüenza siempre le ganaba. Daba gracias a Dios que su novio fuera muy paciente y comprensible.

De pronto la soledad comenzó a hacerse presente. El mero recuerdo del joven a quien le había entregado su corazón le había hecho recordar que en ese momento no estaba ahí, que la había dejado esperando ya casi una hora y media en pleno parque, en donde por cierto ya comenzaba a sentirse el frio.

—_Ah, en estas situaciones es cuando más sola me siento_ —comenzó a decirse a sí misma—. _Siento como si no tuviera a nadie junto a mí, alguien a quién abrazar, con quien compartir mis alegrías, mis tristezas, todo…_ —pensó con dolor al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma buscando consuelo. Después de unos segundos elevó su brazo izquierdo y miró el reloj de muñeca color blanco que traía, ya era muy tarde. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— _¿Por qué no has llegado? ¿A caso se te olvidó que tú mismo me citaste aquí? —_esos fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza. Suspiró cansada. Se había hartado de esperar pero era de las pocas veces que no llegaba a tiempo por lo que esperaría unos minutos más.

Pasaron diez minutos y el muchacho no apareció, lo que la frustró por completó. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

—_Eres un tonto…—_pensó con dolor. Alzó los lentes de sol, que ya a esas horas no los necesitaba, para dejar ver sus azules ojos, los colocó en el cuello de su blusa y limpió las lágrimas que todavía habían seguido cayendo de sus ojos y respiró hondo— Ya, me cansé, me voy a casa. No pienso quedarme aquí y convertirme en una paleta de hielo.

Comenzó a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del parque cuando de pronto sintió como es que algo era puesto sobre sus hombros. Lo miró de reojo y puro determinar que era una chamarra negra. La prenda le quedaba un poco grande, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso debido a que los brazos que la rodearon por detrás.

—Espera, no te vayas… —susurró con gentileza quien había capturado por detrás a la muchacha.

Esa voz, esa voz ella la conocía muy bien. Esta le pertenecía a quien durante años le dio comentarios ofensivos, aunque por igual había sido la que siempre le dio ánimos, palabras de aliento. Y también era la que desde hacía ya varios años le había dicho "Te quiero" casi todos los días. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir

—No te vayas, por favor —volvió a suplicar.

—Llegaste tarde —fue lo único que atino a decir la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó—. De verdad quería estar aquí a la hora acordada pero los paparatsis me atraparon y esta vez fueron más molestos-continuó—. No pude salir de ahí tan rápido como cuando era un niño —finalizó con vergüenza.

—Sí, claro —respondió— ¿No habrán sido tus fans las que te impidieron el paso, Hiroto?

—Muy seguramente estuvieron ahí —le contestó al tiempo en que dejó de abrazarla por detrás y la volteó—, pero estaba más concentrado en poder llegar aquí que en ellas —concluyó mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que paseaban por las mejillas de su novia.

—Pues hicieron buen trabajo —dijo aún sin verlo—, te retrasaron casi una hora y media —susurró.

—Oh vamos Kirari, no me digas que te has puesto celosa —dijo el joven de tez morena.

— ¿C-Celosa yo? To-tonterías —dijo un poco sonrojada. Suspiró y se giró para ver a quien aún la tenía sujeta de los hombros. El muchacho de cabellos negros traía puesta una camisa con los botones desabrochados color negro y un chaleco blanco. También traía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unas botas color café las cuales eran cubiertas casi por completo por el pantalón. Y también como accesorio extra, unos lentes de color azul real.

Kirari no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

—_Su ropa es muy sencilla, pero lo hace ver sumamente atractivo…_

— ¿Kirari? —preguntó al ver el que su novia no dijo nada. Se quitó los lentes azules y los guardó en la bolsa de la camisa. Kirari al escuchar su nombre regresó del mundo en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Estás bien? —respondió con otra pregunta— Te has quedado callada de un momento a otro.

— ¿Enserio? Ah, lo siento—se disculpó—. Me fui en un viaje, eso es todo. Estoy bien— le dijo con una sonrisa, la que a todo mundo le gustaba ver en esa mujer desde que se inicio como idol hace casi diez años.

—Bueno eso es algo que en ti nunca va a cambiar—le dijo riéndose un poco— En fin, regresando al tema inicial— dijo un ya un poco más serio— De verdad discúlpame que haya llegado tarde— pidió de nuevo. Kirari percibió el arrepentimiento de Hiroto.

Se sintió como una tonta. A pesar de que él siempre le había dicho cosas que le molestaban era una persona responsable y por demás tierna; por algo se había enamorado de él y no de Seiji, aunque no era ningún secreto que el rubio siempre había sido más amable con ella que el mismo Hiroto.

—Vamos, ¿me disculpas? —pidió suplicante. Kirari no tardó mucho en dar su respuesta. Lentamente alzo sus brazos y comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Hiroto, dándole un fuerte abrazo. El moreno se sorprendió un poco ante el acto.

—Claro que te perdono —respondió—. Pero no vuelvas a tardarte tanto, me siento sola si no estás conmigo —finalizó, no sin antes aclarar que su rostro estaba más que rojo. Hiroto solamente sonrió ante las palabras de su novia. Pronto él también se encontró abrazándola. Kirari rió levemente—. Así ya no siento nada de frio.

—Lo siento, debiste estarte congelando —la abrazó más fuerte— y todo por mi culpa.

—Bueno, no es del todo tu culpa, yo tampoco tomé precauciones y no me traje mínimo un suéter —continuó— pero eso sí, sí pesco un resfriado va a ser totalmente tu culpa —finalizo con una risilla.

—Gracias por salarme* más amor—dijo con pesar mientras una pequeña gota recorría su sien; ella siguió riendo.

—Cuando quieras —comenzó—, es gratis.

Hiroto no pudo evitar reír junto a ella. Estuvieron abrazados un poco más hasta que Kirari decidió separarse un poco de él, más no rompió el abrazo.

—Hiroto —comenzó sin dejar de verlo— ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? —preguntó confundida— No creo que haya sido solo para abrazarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó pícaramente.

— ¿Habría algún problema si así fuera? —le respondió con una mirada que derritió a Kirari.

—No, ninguno —respondió embobada. Después de un instante regresó a la normalidad—. Pero ya, hablando enserio, ¿para qué me citaste? Adoro estar contigo, lo sabes muy bien pero me intriga el por qué.

—Je, bueno, la razón por la que te cite es muy importante.

—Ajá.

—Lo medite mucho —siguió.

—Ajá… —siguió esperando.

—Pasé días enteros pensando en esto… —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, continúa —dijo cada vez más intrigada.

—Pero no sabía si pedírtelo ahora…—comenzó a soltarla.

— ¿Pedirme?

—O hacerlo dentro de un año o dos —finalizó. Estando ya lejos de ella una de sus manos comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa. Kirari continuó sin entender.

—Hiroto no seas malo, ya dime —pidió con ansia la mujer— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres pe-? —la castaña se quedó callada al ver cómo es que el moreno lentamente se fue hincando frente a ella— Hi-Hiroto, ¿qué…?

—Kirari —comenzó—. Hace casi diez años que te conozco y hace casi ocho años que eres mi novia— Kirari escuchó atentamente—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas que nos hicieron madurar, en especial a ti.

— ¡O-oye! —dijo levemente al ver cómo es que su novio solo se rió— Bu-bueno, no puedo negar lo que es verdad —Hiroto volvió a reír levemente.

—Eso y muchas cosas más nos fueron uniendo hasta el día de hoy —Kirari comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, ¿qué era lo que Hiroto quería de ella?—. Por eso… —Kirari observó con atención lo que su novio sacaba de su bolsillo. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver que de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja, la cual al abrirla dejo ver un anillo.

—H-Hiroto —comenzó—, e-eso es… —Hiroto solo sonríe— Tú…

—Tsukishima Kirari, ¿te casarías conmigo? –fue la pregunta final de Hiroto al momento de extender la caja con el anillo.

Ahí estaba él, arrodillado frente a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pidiéndole que fuera su esposa. No lo parecía, pero estaba nervioso, éste era un salto mucho más grande que el que había dado para ser un idol hace muchos años.

Kirari no pudo estar más sorprendida por lo que su novio le había pedido. No podía creerlo, ¡le estaba proponiendo matrimonio! Tanta fue la emoción que simplemente las palabras no salieron.

Kirari había comenzado a tardarse en darle una respuesta, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso.

— ¿_A caso será que no quiere casarse? ¿Será que me habré precipitado al proponerle matrimonio? ¿Será que?_ —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a unos delgados brazos que rodearon su cuello con fuerz— Ki-ra-ri… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

— ¡Sí!—fue lo que Kirari respondió— ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! —exclamó mientras aún se encontraba abrazada al cuello de Hiroto. No iba a decir nada más, eso había sido todo lo que con su acelerado corazón había logrado decir.

Ahora el que estaba en shock era el ser masculino de la pareja. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? ¿Qué si? ¿Le había dicho que sí? ¡Le había dicho que sí!

— ¡Kirari! —la abrazó con fuerza. No hubo palabras que pudieran describir ese momento. Estaba feliz, más que feliz— Gracias, Kirari— fue lo que dijo cuando la separó de él para poder tomar su mano y colocarle el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Lentamente se levantó del suelo junto con su ahora prometida. Sus rostros no dejaron de expresar esa gran felicidad que estaban sintiendo, es que simplemente era imposible no sentirlo.

—Hiroto no sabes… —lo vuelve a abrazar— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho justo ahora! —dijo entre lágrimas.

—No Kirari —comenzó a responderle—, tú eres la que me ha hecho muy feliz al darme el sí —la separó lentamente de él.

—No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ésta vida por haberte cruzado en mi camino, Hiroto —dijo en susurro al ver que lentamente el espacio que había entre ellos iba disminuyendo. Su corazón había comenzado a latir más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, ahí venía… el momento que tantas veces había soñado.

—Te amo, Kirari —susurró.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió al tiempo en que los labios de él hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos todo lo demás desapareció para ella, el único ser que le importaba era él, su amado Hiroto. A partir de ahora no solo compartirían los escenarios y todo lo que involucrara al mundo artístico, sino que ahora también compartirían el resto de sus vidas. Lentamente se fueron separando pues la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a ser obvia. Nuevamente separados Hiroto besa la frente de quien sería su futura esposa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —comenzó a decir el moreno—, sino pescaremos un resfriado y como idols no podemos enfermarnos— concluyó mientras alzaba su mano para que ella la tomara, más Kirari le vio otro uso a ese brazo extendido pues rápidamente lo rodeo con los suyos.

—Está bien —rio—, ya podemos irnos —finalizó mientras se apegaba un poco más a su prometido.

—Je, tonta —dijo con ternura antes de comenzar a caminar para dirigirse hacia casa.

_El amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede haber en este universo. Puede derrumbar barreras, puede incluso sobrevivir al paso del tiempo, quien es realmente poderoso a lo que sentimientos se refiere. El amor es lo que une a la gente, no importando cómo, dónde y cuándo se conocieron… y esta pareja es la prueba de ello._

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki:** ¡Al fin! Terminé de re-editarlo. Dios, sí que me tomó tiempo. Bueno, aquí está nuevamente mi primer one-shot de este fandom y de esa pareja. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Pronto traeré más.

*Salarme= En mi región después de escuchar algún comentario como "No creo que puedas re-editarlo, eres muy floja" les respondemos de forma sarcástica "Gracias por echarme la sal" o "Gracias por salarme", como querido decir "Gracias por la buena vibra/suerte"

Espero haberme dado a entender.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
